Tormented
by Jeannine Schubert
Summary: 7th year, post war, DracoxHermione, pure fluff, first fic
1. Chapter 1

**7th year, no war, DracoxHermione, pure fluff, first fic, enjoy, I'm not J.K Rowling, mature chapters will come eventually**

Hermione woke up with her head bumping gently against the window of the first compartment on the Hogwarts Express. She opened her eyes and looked down at the head girl badge sported on her chest for the thousandth time. Then she looked around once more for any signs of the head boy. Seeing none, Hermione sighed faintly and pulled out this year's new defense against the dark arts book, _Defensive Magical Applications, _to a chapter on wandless magic.

She'd read it once already, but it was nice to have something to do on the train. Besides, it really made her feel like it was the first day of school.

_Ugh, hot. _She looked around once more before sliding her robes off, revealing her street clothes: a plain black tank top and a pair of jeans.

Most of the compartments near her were filled with first years, and the noise of students yelling and playing on the train was becoming more irritating by the second. Taking out some spare parchment and writing tools, she drowned out the sounds with the scritch-scratch of her own quill.

_Why not? Having some extra notes definitely couldn't hurt._

Draco looked up and down at the girl sitting in the head compartment. She was completely focused on something she was writing on a piece of parchment and didn't even notice him outside. No one else was there which meant he'd successfully evaded the prefects meeting.

He gazed at the girl. She had on a tank-top that revealed some heavy cleavage and a tight looking stomach. He smirked. It was no secret that the heads shared a dorm room. Draco nodded smugly. Though he couldn't see her face, he didn't think it really mattered. Besides Millicent Bulstrode, there weren't any real ugos in his year…and Millicent did not have a body like that. Draco gazed a bit more at the girl's curves. Definitely not.

Then, he saw the girl take her hair out from its tight ponytail.

Draco's jaw dropped. Her face was still hidden, but it's not like it made a difference. Her unkempt bushy chocolate-colored curls were enough for him to identify her instantly.

_What the fuck? How long had Granger had a body?_ _She definitely didn't look like that last year. Hell, it looks more like if Granger had a hot sister._

"Shit!"

_She has a fucking textbook open. She's_ _studying on the bloody train ride to school. It has to be Granger._

He noticed her look up and hid around the door, delaying the inevitable.

_Hmm? _

Hermione let the book drift down to her lap as she looked up…still no one. She could have sworn she heard something. She looked down at her watch and made a face.

_I can't believe he isn't here yet. I already had to complete the first head duty of the year by myself._

About 18 minutes ago, she had single-handedly assigned duties to all the prefects. Of course, this wasn't exactly a horrible task. Most of them seemed quite capable and there wasn't much fuss overall. But it was the principle of the matter that made her worry.

Hermione started nibbling at her bottom lip. _Dealing with prefects is one thing, but if he's always late for things like this, I don't know what I'll do. Most of the head duties aren't things I can take care of alone…honestly. _

Hermione sighed and then proceeded to escape her worries through the process of highlighting every word of a particularly interesting paragraph within the text.

Suddenly, the door slid open and a tall blond boy slinked into the compartment. She wouldn't have known who it was if not for the oh-so-familiar pair of piercing steely eyes.

"Granger," he acknowledged with a nod as a disgusting little smirk pasted on his face.

His face…she paused for a moment. It was non debatable that Draco Malfoy was the most attractive boy in school. It was at the point where Hermione had gotten sick of other girls blabbering on and on about him. She'd listened to it for years, as a matter of fact. …She glared up. _Even with that stupid smirk he's gorgeous_…_ Disgusting. To think there are girls who fight over him at school_._ Ugh,_ _What a prick._

"Malfoy" she practically snarled. "This is the head's compartment."

"Obviously," Malfoy raised his eyebrows as a thoroughly bored expression graced his face. He sat down next to her much closer than she'd expected, leaning in so that their knees touched.

Her face turned red as she looked at him and for the first time she noticed it. From this angle, she could see it quite clearly. There was no mistaking the golden badge neatly pinned to his robes reading in large, shining letters 'Head Boy'.

Hermione struggled, resisting the urge to open her mouth in shock. Instead she took a deep breath and tried her best to be civil.

Y_ou know, you were supposed to be in the compartment almost an hour ago. I had to hold the first prefect meeting alone. I hope you won't be late for something like this again. If we work together properly, I'm sure we can both bear through the year._

Now all she had to do was say it…_Just say it. _

But of course it was easier in her head, especially since she could feel his leg warm against her own. He was staring at her, waiting for her response.

"You know, you um…were supposed to be here a um…A WHOLE … hour ago. I ALREADY…had to …er.. hold….um….a meeting. You know, well…HONESTLY YOU SHOULD… ER…er…really be on time. …can't …duties….alone...," she half yelled and half whispered.

Hermione, now squinting her eyes from embarrassment, opened them slowly to see Malfoy biting back laughter.

"You should at least be able to speak a proper sentence by now. We _are_ in our seventh year. Besides, without brains you wouldn't have any redeeming qualities." _Well, besides your tits, _he mentally noted.

"Get out," she spewed out, getting frustrated. "We're done with duties anyway so why don't you just leave?"

"Oh, but I'd hate to give you the satisfaction Granger." His smirk grew large enough to pass for a smile. Looking at the girl so close up he noticed her doe eyes half hidden by sweeping lashes, probably not touched by makeup since fourth year's Yule ball. He also noticed the blush creeping across her soft looking cheeks. Torturing Granger had always been a pastime. _But there are many ways to drive a person mad._

"Besides, we _are_ gonna be sharing our own personal dorm this year. You do know what that means," he leaned in to her and whispered in her ear, "Don't you?"

Hermione scoffed and turned her back towards him. On a whim, he grabbed her from behind by her hips and heaved her on to his lap.

"Don't try to escape now," he groped the length of her body slowly and smoothly with practiced hands. "I can make this year hell like always…or I can make it bliss." He whispered the last bit as his hand creeped down to the hem of her jeans.

Hermione was frozen solid: the result of her trying to calmly assess the situation. Draco's hand drifted underneath her jeans, plunging behind her thin panties and threatening to creep into her warmth. At this, Hermione snapped. She pulled his hand out and jumped away from his clutches.

"You get near me like that again and I swear…" she drifted off, still unsure of what had just happened.

"And you'll what…enjoy it?" He licked his slips seductively. "Be honest with yourself, you know you want me." He got up from his seat and started toward her.

_Petrificous Totalus _Draco fell backward toward the seat.

_Well, at least I got some practice. _Hermione went to the bathroom and changed into her full uniform and robes before joining a compartment in the back with Neville, Luna, Ron, Harry, and Lavender. She was able to convince herself she'd imagined the whole thing, but it didn't stop her from shaking.


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize for not updating. Like I said: first fanfic. So I don't have it down to a science quite yet. Also finals and moving and stuff, but no matter I'll just sincerely try to update more frequently. Thanks for everyone who favorited and watched the story. It made me very happy. :3 I'm aware that it's a bit formula and cliché, my only goal is for it to be entertaining. -Ari 3**

Sitting through the sorting, Hermione's shakes wouldn't go away. Although she still denied to herself what had happened. She passed it off as a day dream, even though anytime she'd dreamt of Malfoy he was either being hexed beyond repair or….well…didn't talk as much when…uh….okay yes, after years of other girls gabbing about him, he'd visited a few of her fantasies. Not that he was the object of her affections, just a stupidly attractive boy who slipped in and out of her sweet delusions. Eye candy was pretty hard to come by at Hogwarts and Malfoy certainly filled the order. She at least couldn't deny that.

There were a couple other boys she'd fantasize about, but it was just because she needed some kind of release. I mean, it's not like she wanted to be single. She just didn't want to be in a relationship without reason.

It was reason that had her dating Ron last year and it worked out well… almost. They hardly argued and the love was definitely there. But after a while they realized it was in the wrong place. Hermione didn't want to let him go, but Ron was able to show her that even after dating for three months there weren't any sparks. So they stopped with the titles and went back to a purly platonic relationship, which ended up suiting them both much better.

Besides, it was easier to be around Harry after they broke it off. This all before the beginning of summer, when Harry and Ginny announced they were dating. Hermione wasn't shocked at all, but Ron flipped out at the idea of his sister and best friend getting together. Over the summer, Ron had calmed down about it though, evident by his normal behavior around the two during the feast. He was at least comfortable enough to stuff his face throughout the conversations.

Hermione was happy for Harry. It was good that everyone was getting along, because they'd all been through a lot. Lord Voldemort was no more. But things were different now. Before the feast ended, Professor McGonagall made a final speech to articulate just that.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm sure you are all aware of the events leading up to the death of Lord Voldemort and I would like to take a moment of silence to all those we've lost in the past year," at this, she choked up for a second, though she was back to a stoic façade in no time. Dumbledore's death had certainly taken it's toll. "But it is a new year. Free of conflict. This is a year of forgiveness and unity. With that in mind, I would also like to take a moment to congratulate this year's Head Boy and Girl"

_Please have been a dream. Please have been a dream. Please have been a dream._

"Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger"

_Oh Merlin._

Hermione vaguely registered applause and tried to smile, but wasn't sure how it turned out. She zoned out for the rest of the speech and as it drew to a close, the prefects fronted the students to their dormitories and Hermione stayed behind with Draco to be escorted to the Heads' personal quarters.

Avoiding Malfoy's eye contact, Hermione listened to Professor McGonagall thoroughly explain the duties they would both be in charge of for the year. She'd already memorized them from a chapter in _Hogwarts: A History_, but listened intently nonetheless, elated at the excuse to escape Malfoy's fiery gaze.

McGonagall led them to the second floor and through several corridors in silence. She stopped at a painting of a lone tower in a forest.

On closer inspection a woman could be seen in a window of the tower and a man below, pining over her and attempting to seduce her through song. Though he was fairly off-key, the woman wooed exceptionally as if making it a point. This was done with a full on blushing faint, proceded by a chorus of longing sighs. It was quite a sight.

"Your password is ice mice," the headmistress explained. "Now the dorm…"

Hermione stopped listening as she took in her beautiful new living space.

The common room was as big as Gryffindors although, Hermione noticed, much cleaner. The walls perpendicular to the entrance held paintings of the founders and tapestries of each house respectively. In the center of the room, a scarlet rug supported a lavish forest green couch and two like-colored arm chairs. The wall parallel to the entrance was home to three separate doors: one scarlet, one white and one green.

"…you should decide a new password each week amongst yourselves. I trust you to be mature about the situation: meaning no plans to lock each other out or any shannanigans of the sort."

They nodded in agreement.

"Well then, if either of you have anything further you wish to discuss, any questions, feel free to ask. I hope you enjoy your new quarters."

With that, McGonnagal made her way out of the dorm. Hermione held her breath. She gripped her wand tightly as McGonnagal passed through the door. Slam.

Now alone, Hermione could no longer avoid the fire in Draco's eyes. It gave the impression of a very dangerous temperament.

"I think we need to talk about boundaries. I don't know what you think-"

Draco had closed the distance between them fast, taking her by surprise. Finding her hands, he grasped them both with one of his own and lifted them over her head. Then with the other, he pushed her against the entrance wall, smashing her against it with his body so that she could feel him fully. His heat was enough to make her blush.

"What do you think-"

This time she was cut off by his mouth on hers in a warm, swift embrace. His skills evident as she found herself closing her eyes and molding into him even more. Giving into the feeling of being detained, she rubbed her legs against his. He responded by bringing them up and around his waist. He pressed her even harder against the wall and she could feel his hardness right up against her as his mouth lowered to her neck. She flung back her head reveling in the feeling of him so close.

_Mmm..his mouth….his…..Draco..Malfoy …Draco Malfoy's mouth…_

_Oh my god!_

_SHIT!_

_Holy Shit Holy Shit Holy Shit_

_Expelliamus!_

Draco flew across the room and hit the edge of the couch hard.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" he cried in obvious shock.

She stormed to her bedroom marked by the scarlet door.

"ME? What am _I _doing? _I'm_ going to bed. If you like the state of your face and don't want it rearranged, then I suggest you do the same or else don't disturb me. But feel free to try me and make my day," she hissed, practically spitting. She slammed the door and crawled into bed, trying desperately to escape the heated feeling creeping through her. She knew already that it would be a long night.


End file.
